


Hey mom, there's something in the backroom.

by MikeyandIkes



Series: All time low. [5]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Alien Alex Gaskarth, Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Alien/Human Relationships, M/M, Maybe Alien Sex, Rian is very tired, idk I'm shit at smut so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes
Summary: Rian is stressed. He's stressed from every day life and so are his friends so they all head to a cabin in the middle of the woods where they don't expect to meet a creature from above.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Zack Merrick, Rian Dawson/Alex Gaskarth
Series: All time low. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519757
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Rian was stressed. 

He was stressed from his job, from bills and from his on again off again girlfriend who had once again broken things off because of some dumb fuckin reason that had Rian stumped. His friends Zack and Jack were no better, being an adult sucked ass and sucked it hard. 

So when Jack said he had rented a cabin for a few weeks for all of them, Rian had audibly sighed in relief. Packing that very same day and waiting for the day that Jack would come pick him up and they'd get away for a few weeks. 

That day came soon enough. Zack pounding at the door which had Rian stumbling out of bed in a daze. Answering the door, his friend laughed at his dishevelled appearance but took his luggage to the car while Rian got dressed and brushed his teeth at lightning speed. Locking his door before running to the car and hopping in the back. 

He was hardly in the car before Jack tore off down the street, Rian laughing as he slammed the door shut properly, 

"Who the hell let him drive!?" 

"He wanted too!" Zack laughed and Jack pouted, 

"I'm not that bad of a driver, I haven't killed us yet" 

"Yet" Rian said, leaning back in his seat and looking out the window, watching as the city slowly turned to forest. 

When they got there, Jack turned down the dirt road and drove slowly up to the cabin. Stopping the car, all three got out to look at it. 

It was a small thing, Jack had said earlier it had three bedrooms and two bathrooms however tiny those may be. 

"The lakes just down there" Jack said, pointing to a rocky path, "shouldn't be too cold this time of year" 

"Good" Zack said, grabbing his bags from the cars trunk, Jack and Rian following suit and the three headed inside. Rian immedietly heading for a room and collapsing onto the bed, shouting out to Jack and Zack, "CLAIMED THIS ONE" before rolling on his side and closing his eyes. 

This was gonna be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Rian could feel himself dozing. 

It was late. Zack, Jack and him had spent all day unpacking, fooling around and stocking the shelves with food they'd brought. Thankfully the cabin already came stocked with plates and cutlery. 

Now they were sitting around the fire pit outside and a little ways from the cabin. Drinking beer and listening to each other tell shitty ghost stories. 

"I'm telling you dude, there has to be something out in these woods!" Jack exclaimed to Zack who just chuckled, 

"Sure Jack and I'm the Queen of England" 

"Hello your majesty" Jack said sarcastically before they all heard it, a loud whistling before something flew past them overhead, disappearing deep into the trees and they heard the loud thud and cracking of trees breaking and falling. 

Rian was very much awake now, the three looking at each other, 

"Should we go check that out?" Jack whispered and Zack looked to Rian who nodded, 

"Yea...we should, what if someones hurt?" 

Zack nodded and ran inside, presumably to grab flashlights and Jack stared into the woods. Rian's thoughts racing a mile a minute as Zack came back outside and handed each of them a flashlight. The three turning them on and heading out into the woods. 

It took a while of them searching, the woods were dark and very creepy. The shadows were long and noises seemed too loud, Jack was sure he'd seen more than a few animals staring at them, thankfully curiously. 

"dude there's nothing here!" Zack said, "we probably imagined the thing from being tired or some shit" 

"We all hallucinated the same thing Zack? Really? Plus I'm pretty sure hallucinations from exhaustion takes longer than that" Rian said, walking a little deeper, listening to Jack start to agree with Zack before Rian stopped. 

In front of him was a weirdly shaped pod. It looked sort of like an egg and the dark glass was cracked, Rian calling to Zack and Jack who ran over quickly. 

"What the fuck is that thing?!" Jack exclaimed and Rian hesitantly walked over, looking at the glass. It was pretty badly smashed. Raising his arm, Rian brought the handle of the flashlight down on the glass which shattered and made Rian gasp in awe and fear. 

Laying in the pod was an alien. It had light green hair, big closed eyes and dark skin with lighter green stripes, long claw-like nails and from it's mouth hanging open, Rian could see its sharp teeth. He could also see from multiple cuts on the aliens body that it bled blue. 

Gently scooping the alien up into his arms, he walked back to Zack and Jack. The alien seemed to have a tail as well, almost like a cats however it hung limply. 

The second their eyes landed on the alien, Zack and Jack pratically jumped back, staring with horrified fascination at the creature in Rian's arms. 

"Dude the hell!?" Jack exclaimed and Rian hesitated, before he could say anything however, Zack spoke up, 

"It's an alien!" 

"yea...and its hurt" Rian said, looking down at the alien's face which was almost comical. A pointed purple tongue hanging from it's mouth. Rian was suddenly very thankful that the alien was wearing a jumpsuit. 

"So what?" Jack asked, "are you suggesting we bring it back to the cabin?" 

Rian stared at Jack apologetically, Jack shook his head, 

"Rian that's an awful idea! What if the aliens hostile!?" 

"Don't think it can do much damage with that gouge in its leg" Zack said, motioning with his flashlight at the aliens leg where from it's thigh to its calf was a long, jagged gash dripping with blue. As though someone had sliced into it with a knife. 

"I'm not letting this...thing die Jack" Rian said, "please dude..." 

Jack stared at the alien a little more before glancing at Zack who nodded, Jack making a noise of defeat and they walked back to the cabin. Once they got back, Rian headed to his room, laying the alien down on his bed and staring at it. 

Thankfully it seemed to have pretty similar anatomy. Rian ran to the bathroom where he grabbed the first aid kit and headed back, doing his best to clean the alien up. 

The alien laid still through the whole thing, perfectly comatose which made Rian worry. The alien had a fairly steady heartbeat however so he wouldn't worry too much. 

"C'mon bud..." Rian muttered, turning around to put the gauze back in the first aid kit, when he turned back around however, there was two pitch black eyes staring at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Rian stared at the alien who stared back. The two almost had the exact same expression, fear, curiosity and awe. Rian reached up to brush the aliens hair out of its eyes when it scrambled backwards till it fell off the bed, scrambling into a corner and staring at Rian fearfully. 

"Hey hey whoa, I'm not gonna hurt you" Rian said, holding his hands up, "I'm not gonna hurt you..." 

The alien stared at him suspiciously, going to stand up however it made a weird hiss of pain and clutched its leg. Rian frowned a bit, 

"Yea you uh...woke up before we could work on that, what's your name?" 

The alien made a clicking noise which Rian tried to replicate, the alien looked amused and swished its tail to coil around its body. Rian rolled his eyes playfully, 

"Alright alright fine...I'm just gonna call you Alex okay?" 

The alien nodded, Rian going to sit in front of the alien who shied away, Rian scooting backwards a little which made the alien stare at him curiously. 

"So uh...hi Alex, I'm Rian" Rian said, holding up a hand in a wave. Alex staring at his hand for a moment before pressing their hands together, 

"Al....ix" 

"Yea that's your-wait, did you just speak English?!" 

The alien stared at Rian and nodded, Rian laughed a little in disbelief, 

"You just spoke English!" 

"...Hi Rian, I'm Alex" The alien said in an oddly accented voice which just made Rian stare at the alien, lowering his hand and the alien-Alex stared at him curiously. 

"Hey Rian you doing o-the hell?!" Rian heard Jack exclaim from the door and Alex once again looked petrified. Rian standing up and holding a hand out as a sign for Jack not to come closer, 

"Jack he's awake" 

"Well yea I can see that but-wait, he!?" 

"...I think its a he, he responds to Alex" 

"Alex is a unisex name Rian" 

Rian rolled his eyes, "Look we can ask the alien some questions when we get food into them, that sound good?" 

"...I'll make some macaroni" Jack said, leaving the room again and Rian looked back at Alex, smiling reassuringly, 

"It's okay bud, that's just my friend Jack, I have a friend named Zack too, they won't hurt you...okay?" 

Alex nodded slowly, "...Yes...okay" 

"Good, you hungry?" 

Alex nodded, "Hungry" 

"Okay, Jack's gonna make you some food...mind if we ask you some questions?" 

"...No" Alex said, shaking his head, "Don't mind" 

"Okay..." Rian said quietly, smiling again at Alex, "it'll be okay bud" 

Alex just smiled back at Rian.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack came back in the room a while later. Handing Alex the alien a bowl of macaroni, the alien sniffed at it for a few minutes before starting to eat with his hands. 

Zack came in the room as well, sitting on the bed beside Jack while the three watched the alien eat. 

"Okay uhh..." Zack spoke up first, Alex looking up at Zack with his cheeks full of macaroni, making Rian chuckle, he looked like a chipmunk. 

"Where are you from?" Zack asked and Alex swallowed, looking at Rian hesitantly and Rian nodded, 

"Its okay bud" 

"...My planet is called Zatar" Alex said in his oddly accented voice, "I'm from the continent known as Re'lor" 

"Right..." Zack nodded and Jack spoke next, 

"Are you a boy or girl? Or...does your planet even have gender" 

Alex blinked at him, "I do like the pronouns he him if that is what you are asking...Jack?" 

"Yea I'm Jack" He said with a nod, "this is Zack and I'm sure you know Rian" 

Alex perked up, "I do! I like Rian very much!!" 

"Well that's good to hear" Rian said, chuckling a bit then biting his lip, "okay Alex...how'd you get here?" 

Alex went quiet, his tail falling limply to the ground and Rian winced, 

"Sorry, I didn't-" 

"My ship was under attack" Alex mumbled, picking at a noodle, "I managed to escape but...I got hurt trying to". 

The three humans got quiet for a minute, Alex looked like he was starting to tear up and Rian slowly scooted closer, wrapping his arms around the alien and just accepting it when Alex immediately cuddled into his chest. 

"Sorry" Rian whispered and Alex shook his head, burying into Rian who awkwardly rubbed the aliens back. The two stayed like that for a while before Zack spoke, breaking the awkward silence, 

"So Alex do you uh...do you wanna stay with us while you heal?" 

Alex perked a little, looking up at Zack and his tail started to twitch again, "I can do that?" 

"Yea, we don't mind" Zack said and Alex nodded, 

"I would like to stay with you!" 

"You can have my room" Rian said, "I can take the couch" 

"Are you certain Rian?" Alex asked, big black eyes worried and Rian almost laughed at how much Alex looked like a scared kitten, 

"yea, I'm sure" 

"...Alright" Alex bobbed his head in a nod and crawled onto the bed. Jack and Zack stood up as did Rian, the three looking at the alien who seemed to be making a nest with the blankets. 

"Do you want some comfier clothes?" Zack asked the alien who looked at him oddly, 

"Comfier?" 

"Yea, like a hoodie and sweatpants" 

"...Sure?" Alex said and Zack looked at Rian who looked back at his friend, 

"What the hell are you looking at me for?" 

"It's your alien" 

"My-oh for Pete's sake" Rian grumbled, heading to his suitcase and grabbing a hoodie and some sweats, handing them to Alex who tilted his head at them. 

"They're earth clothes" Rian said and Alex nodded, smiling up at Rian with his mouthful of sharp teeth, 

"Thank you Rian" 

"...No problem bud, have a goodnight" Rian said to the alien before leaving the room, Zack and Jack following close behind and Zack shut the door behind him. The three headed to the living room and Jack looked at Rian, 

"So we have an alien living with us now?" 

Rian looked at the closed door, sighing a bit, "yea, guess we do".


	5. Chapter 5

Rian woke up the next morning to Alex perching over him. 

Screaming a bit, Rian fell off the couch. Alex looking at him with wide eyes, 

"Rian? You alright?" 

"Do not do that" Rian grumbled as he got up, brushing himself down and Alex looked mildly like a kicked puppy. 

"I am sorry Rian" 

"it's fine just...don't do that" He said, "how'd you sleep?" 

"I slept alright! Bed was soft" Alex said, sitting on the couch and curling his tail around himself, the tip of it twitching happily and Rian half smiled, 

"Hungry?" 

"I am hungry! I wanted to wait for you to wake up" 

"Well I'm awake now, you can watch TV or something while I get you some cereal" 

"Okay!" Alex said, picking up the remote and staring at it, his tail drooping a bit, "how do I work it?". 

Rian chuckled and helped Alex turn on the TV to some movie that was playing before heading to the kitchen. Making Alex some cereal and bringing it out to Alex, stopping when he saw Jack and Zack sitting on the couch beside the alien. Alex's bat-like ears twitching as he watched the TV and Rian brought over the cereal, handing it to the alien who stared at it, 

"It's very vibrant" 

"Yea, it's fruity pebbles" Rian said, sitting beside Alex who started to eat the cereal slowly, as if he didn't trust it. 

"Do you have a way of getting home?" Jack asked and Alex paused, 

"Well...no, I have the pod but it's broken, I could fix it but I don't have any tools" 

"There's tools in the garage I'm pretty sure" Zack said and Alex brightened, 

"That works!" 

Rian smiled again. He didn't know why but the prospect of the alien leaving really hurt. It was probably just because Alex had been so sweet. That was all. 

"We can look through once we're all up more" Zack said and Alex nodded, 

"Alright...Zack?" 

Zack nodded with a smile and looked back at the TV. Alex watching the TV with curiosity as the bright colors flashed on screen. 

Earth was confusing.


End file.
